beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Shimokawa
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Saint Ishiyama Academy |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = Episode 2 |manga debut = Chapter 2 |seiyū = Hidenori Takahashi (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English) |gallery = No }}Shimokawa (下川, Shimokawa), otherwise known as Good Night Shimokawa (グッドナイト下川, Guddo Naito Shimokawa), is a second-year student at Ishiyama High School. Appearance Shimokawa wears a purple pinstriped suit which he usually wears unbuttoned and wears a light purple polo shirt underneath it, he also wears a pair of matching purple pinstriped pants. He has black long hair which kept combed and in a ponytail with a long bang that hangs down his face. Personality Shimokawa has a lazy and laid-back attitude. He is also shown as a womanizer and hits on the girls in Red Tail when he gets the chance, by doing this he has earned the nickname of "Creepokawa", much like Takayuki Furuichi, among Red Tail. He is also conscious about keeping his title of "Good Night" by constantly saying his catch phrase and correcting people on his nickname. Though being a second year and claiming to be an expert at English, he can't even spell his own catch phrase properly in English, as seen when Furuichi picks up his notebook, Shimokawa had written it as "Good Nait". He changes the spelling in Episode 52, but still has a long way to go. History Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Prince En Arc Mobichi Arc Shimokawa hangs around with the MK5 in the stairway to the rooftop. The group is approached by Furuichi who goes ahead and beats all of them up, including Shimokawa. Though badly beaten, Shimokawa ends up laughing after he hears Furuichi explain how he is so powerful to the MK5.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 1-3 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc On Shimokawa's first day back in Ishiyama High School, he witnesses Tōjō being confronted by a group of other delinquents, though he evidently makes it out without injury.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 13 He later attends a "meeting" held by other Ishiyama delinquents who went to Saint Ishiyama, where he explains about what occurred with Tōjō earlier. All of the delinquents settle on a plan to keep an eye on the Poltergeists at the school. However, it becomes evident that there are issues with who is going to be the leader amongst their alliance. Per Yuka's suggestion, they all partake in a game of rock-paper-scissors, including Shimokawa, and it is decided that Baby Beel will be the one holding the title.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 6-7 Late at night, Shimokawa and several of his classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, just as Shimokawa says his signature phrase, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Shimokawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-7 Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 Powers & Abilities Though his physical abilities are never shown, it can be implied he was quite powerful in knocking out opponents giving his nickname. He says Goodnight a lot. Relationships Aoi Kunieda Shimokawa has a crush on the Tohoshinki member and Red Tail, Aoi Kunieda. According to him, Kunieda had promised to go out with him if he beat her in a fight. Kunieda accepts, but Nene Omori intervenes and scares him off. Since then he's been constantly challenging her to fights on the aforementioned condition, but never receives it. MK5 Since moving to the Saint Ishiyama Academy and sharing a classroom with most of the major delinquents of Ishiyama High, he started spending more time with the MK5, and is considered by many the sixth or honorary member. However, to the MK5, they find him as an add on rather than a full time member as shown when they do their roll call only saying "MK5! Plus Good Night Shimokawa!". Quotes *(His catchphrase whenever he makes an appearance): “''Good Night...”'' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High